


Dark Tidings

by DLevinStar



Series: RWBY Goth AU [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Gothic, Goths, M/M, Volume 3 (RWBY)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 15:11:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18693985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DLevinStar/pseuds/DLevinStar
Summary: Goth AU, What if Ruby Rose and most of her team and friends were Goth? Would things be different?





	Dark Tidings

**Author's Note:**

> A/Ns:Special Fangz (Get it cuz I'm Goffic)... Gotcha, I would never do that to anyone.   
> Seriously though, this story takes place at the beginning of Volume 3.  
> Also to help out along the way, Ruby's Goth name is Thornwood, Yang's Goth name is DragonSlayer, and Blake's Goth name is Belladonna-Yeah, her last name is pretty elegant and Goth like-.   
> As for Team JNPR, Jaune's and Pyrrha's Goth names are just their regular names;   
> However Ren's Goth name is Hēi láng 黑狼 (Black Wolf in Simplified Chinese) and Nora's Goth name is Hel (The Norse Goddess of the Underworld).
> 
> One final note: RWBY is the property of Monty Oum, Miles Luna, Kerry Shawcross, and Rooster Teeth. This fanfic is only fanmade and nothing more, please support the official release.

My name is Ruby Rose, to my family, and Weiss, at least. But, to everyone else I am Thornwood, one of Remnant's young goth's. My sister Yang is in training to be a huntress and is also a goth, though she is more of a Punk Goth, like my Uncle Qrow. 

Uncle Qrow was once a part of the famous Huntsman/Punk Rock group STRQ. Same as my father, Taiyang, Though they settled down right around my mom, A Punk Goth hybrid named Summer Rose, got pregnant with me. My father also got the bassist Raven, a Proto Goth, pregnant with Yang. I still remember us finding the letter years later, along with the test results.

"Taiyang, you need to take care of Yang, I can't keep a band together and care for a child at the same time. I will visit soon," Raven's letter said as she left Yang with Dad and a baby me, to start her own band. Uncle Qrow went on his own, doing missions for Ozpin, though he does visit Yang and I often.

Now Ozpin, he is the headmaster of Beacon Academy, and a goth at heart. I still remember meeting him, after getting lectured by Glynda Goodwitch, for taking on the Dandy Roman Torchwick and his Dandy girlfriend Neo who were robbing a Dust store, Glynda is a Normie but very strict; Ozpin however, was very impressed with my skills, which I got from my Uncle Qrow, and he offered me a scholarship to Beacon Academy. 

But before he left, I saw a tattoo on an exposed part of his wrist that showed the My Elemental Faunus logo. My Elemental Faunus is one of the best Goth Bands out today, the fact that he is a fan of them shows that he is a goth, well a secret one. What sealed it for me was him whistling the opening to 'Welcome to the Dust Parade'

Anyway, I'm on my way back to Beacon Academy, After visiting my mom's grave, with my dad, for the Vytal Festival Tournament. My Team, RWBY, which yeah can get confusing, is part of the tournament, first we have to fight Team ABRN. Then if we win we have to pick who represents us in the doubles matches.

First, though I have to get to my team. 

"Have a good day Ruby." My dad said as he saw me and my pet corgi Zwei to class. Zwei jumped into my backpack adding 35 pounds, but I am used to it, Crescent Rose weighs more at full staff. 

"Thanks Dad, and thank you for taking me to see mom. Also it's Thornwood" I replied running back to give him a quick hug.

"Anytime Kiddo, Make sure to wipe your tears, your makeup will run. And you will always be Ruby to me." Dad reminded me as a tear rolled down my cheek. I dried it quickly and give him one more hug before heading to the dorms.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I enter the room where Evanescence first album was playing on Weiss' scroll. I find my sister Yang, or DragonSlayer as we call her, tuning up her gauntlets.

"Hey Thornwood, You mind handing me those cartridges on the table?" DragonSlayer asked me when I entered the room. Which I did, since i was close to them.

I also find Blake Belladonna, though we call her Belladonna, who is a protogoth faunus, reading a published fanfiction of Spectacular Firebird for some reason called "The Prince and The Outlaws".

"hehehehe Yeah, you give the Prince that initiation." Belladonna said to herself, I decided some things are better left a mystery.

Then, there is Weiss Schnee, the only on on our team who is not Goth, she is, what I call my Best Prep Forever (Weiss: Ruby, No. Ruby: Thornwood Yes Hehehehehe.) 

We didn't get along at first. She was a complete snobby bitch at everyone to the point of being a racist to many faunus students, the White Fang, (Though according to Belladonna, she isn't completely wrong about them), and Belladonna simply for being a faunus. But the moment we were merged into Team RWBY and a little bit after, we actually decided to put things aside and work together.

Now she has gotten better. though her attitude, we need to work on that. Thank god she loves Evanescence.

"Okay guys, huddle up, we need to make a strategy to defeat ABRN." I said as Zwei got out of my backpack and went for Weiss who immediately hugged him.

"Aww Auntie Weiss missed you Zwei, you cutie pie." Weiss told Zwei as she petted him and gave him a treat.

"WEISS!!"

"Sorry Zwei, I'll be right back." Weiss said as she let Zwei on the floor to finish his treat.

Weiss, Dragonslayer, and Belladonna walked towards me and we began to discuss the plan. We also watched some of ABRN's moves on Weiss' scroll and began to take notes and discussed how to exploit their own moves against them.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Once we settled on a plan, Weiss went back to play with Zwei some more, while Belladonna DragonSlayer and I went to look for our friends in Team JNPR. Usually they would be in class with Oobleck, but since the Tournament is being held and Oobleck and Port had announcer duties the class had a free period.

We saw Jaune, in his usual hoodie of a bloody Pumpkin Petes mascot head on a pike, and his Skater jeans with chains. He was there with his close friend Pyrrha, wearing Amy Lee's outfit from the "Going Under" Music Video, having a late breakfast of blood sausage on the Courtyard bench. Which I found somewhat gross, yet Pyrrha and Jaune loved. Especially when wearing black lipstick, which Pyrrha was wearing.

"Hey Jaune, Pyrrha," I began as I walked over taking care not to inhale the blood scent coming from the sausage "how are you guys?"

Jaune looked up at us, he gave us a smile and beckoned us to join them.

"I'm alright, though I ran out of my eyeliner." Jaune told us, to which Dragonslayer laughed.

"You ran out of eyeliner? What did you use it up on?" she asked because usually Jaune is pretty good with his makeup, evident since the dance where he wore that dress.

"I didn't, Hel and Hēi láng borrowed it and used up the whole tube." he finished when Pyrrha spoke up

"I tried to lend him mine, but his eyes watered when I put it on." she told us pointing to Jaune's red eyes that were still tearing up.

"Is your eyeliner metal based Pyrrha?" Belladonna asked, since metal based makeup usually cause eye irritation when applied near the eyes.

Pyrrha cringed "Sorry..." she said apologetically as grabbed a makeup wipe to clean it up.

"Aww, is Beacon's emo club having a cry over the fact Hot Issues is going bankrupt?" 

We turned around to see Team CRDL laughing and coming up to us, led by Cardin Winchester. He and his team are what we call, Jocks and Posers.

"What do you want Cardin?" DragonSlayer asks pensively, she was in no mood to deal with his bullshit today, not after we had to study on ABRN.

"I'm just wondering what you guys plan to do when you lose; Will you write depressing poetry? Or will you just cry out tears of blood?" Cardin began before starting on Jaune. "Looks like Jaune is ahead of you, seriously I want to know how you guys even got on the bracket?"

Belladonna stepped up "It doesn't matter how experienced we are or, in Thornwood's case, our age, it is skill. That is the whole point of the tournament."

That only elicited laughter from CRDL, which only gained an eyeroll from Belladonna, They didn't respect her intellegence, unlike the rest of us.

"Well, I guess if they can teach an animal new tricks then anyone can join the tournament, aint that right, animal?" Cardin replied.

This incensed DragonSlayer who jumped back into the fray.

"You wanna say that to my face Jockstrap?" DragonSlayer said jumping between Cardin and Belladonna, ready to deck him.

"Ah Ah Ah Better watch yourself Xiao Long... Before you get your team kicked out." Cardin egged on, wagging his finger in her face, Prompting her to grab it and using her thumb on the knuckle, began to press down hard to the side.

"STOP!!! YOU'LL BREAK IT!!!" Cardin Whimpered

Just then, Jaune jumped up and got in between them

"Alright, thats enough, okay Cardin you had your fun. Now get out of here." Jaune said calmly to diffuse the situation.

Cardin however, wasn't moved. "You let girl's fight your battles for you? Come on Jaune, I know you don't have balls, but you have to have some sort of Testostrone."

"Oh wow, Testostrone, the only word you can apparently spell correctly." Jaune said bluntly causing me and my friends to laugh at Cardin, who looked like he was about to pop several blood vessels.

"What did you say, you little bitch?" he said grabbing Jaune by his hoodie draw strings.

"Now boys let's calm down." Pyrrha tried to placate.

"Yeah, come on Cardin, that's enough!" I shouted, trying to get him to let go.

Just then a huge hammer came out of nowhere hitting Cardin in the leg, breaking it in half at the knee, causing him to collapse in pain. 

We turn to see Nora and Ren, whom we call Hel and Hēi láng, coming to Jaune's defense.

"Now, do any of you Jock's wanna continue messing with Jaune, or do you need an extra lesson from Magnhild here?" Hel asked them darkly. Normally Hel was happy and perky, but the moment you hurt or mess with her friend's, Hēi láng especially, all bets are off.

Team CRDL got the message and picked up Cardin and fled, but not before Cardin screamed

"The moment you step out of the cafe, you are dead!!! THIS ISN'T OVER!!!" He screamed to which DragonSlayer replied

"Really, You are running away like cowards, sure seems over." She said to them which earned her a barrage of middle fingers.

"Are you guys ok?" Hēi láng asked us, picking up Jaune who fell with his hoodie covering his face.

"CAN SOMEBODY GET THIS OFF ME?!?"Jaune asked in a muffled voice.

Hēi láng calmed him down, while Pyrrha pulled the hoodie off of him, giving him some air.

"Thank you. God that hoodie can get really hot," Jaune began as he gasped for some air, while he was handed some water by Hel.

"Why did you even wear it?" Hēi láng asked Jaune as he folded the hoodie up. "It's 31 C. out here."

"All my light clothes are in the wash, Professor Port made us train every day this week for the festival." Jaune replied, his foundation running from the heat.

"Well, luckily I prepare for any eventuality," Hēi láng said pulling out a pair of black shorts and a plain black shirt from his MEF Messenger Bag, giving them to Jaune. "go get changed Jaune, we cannot afford you getting heat stroke, especially since round one is today."

"Don't forget this," Hel exclaimed holding out a small Hot Issues bag "we replaced your eyeliner, thanks for letting us use it."

Jaune gave a small smile to them and ran back to their dorm.

Just then, Professor Port gave an announcement over the intercom.

"Will Team RWBY, please report to the Arena Immediately." Professor Port announced.

"Andhurry,ifyouarenottherewithinfifteenminutes,youaredisqualified." Professor Oobleck also announced, in his usual caffeinated self.

"Oh boy, we're up." I said nervously as we waved goodbye to our friends and headed to the arena, grabbing Weiss along the way. Who was already on her way to the arena herself

"Where have you been?" She asked as she glared at us.

"We had a run in with Team CRDL, but nothing we couldn't handle." DragonSlayer said confidently, while Weiss shook her head.

"I swear, those boys are gonna get us all in trouble one of these days." she replied as we made it to the arena with five minutes to spare.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Third POV

Qrow Branwen finally woke up, with a massive headache, in his trailer. The previous nights fun finally caught up with him. The hangover concentrated on attacking his right eye, making seeing out of it painful. He barely made it out of bed before puking up the contents of his stomach into the wastebasket.

He stumbled into his kitchen and made instant noodles for breakfast, something to settle his stomach, along with a can of cold beer to dull the headache.

But, right before he could dig in. There was a knock at the door. Qrow's headache issued him a fresh wave of pain. He massaged his throbbing eye, but that only spread the pain. It was only exacerbated by an even fiercer knocking at the door.

"ALRIGHT ALRIGHT!!! Give me a minute!!!" Qrow shouted as his head throbbed in pain.

He put on some briefs and went to answer the door.

Outside was James Ironwood, He had a serious look about him. One look at Qrow and he shook his head.

"Qrow, Ozpin is-"Ironwood began, before Qrow projectile vomited onto Ironwoods Uniform. Ironwood growled and grabbed a small red tab on the collar of his uniform and pulled it away to reveal a brand new suit.

Qrow rolled his eyes and laughed, "Wow, you take prep to the next level Jimmy" Qrow said as he coughed up some excess vomit particles from his throat.

"As I was saying, Ozpin is expecting us tonight." Ironwood repeated through clenched teeth, thrusting a letter onto Qrows bare chest.

As Qrow read the letter, he smiled.

"Ozpin is lucky, I was planning on visiting my nieces at Beacon tonight to surprise them. Alright, give me a few minutes to get ready." Qrow said before slamming the door on Ironwoods face.

End of Chapter 1


End file.
